


The Influence of The Lamb

by whileden



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Hannibal - Freeform, Hannigram - Freeform, M/M
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:22:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22788661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whileden/pseuds/whileden
Summary: หกเดือนหลังร่วงหล่นจากขอบผา ถ้วยชาของ วิล แกรห์ม ประกอบกันขึ้นใหม่
Relationships: Hannibal lecter/ will graham, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	The Influence of The Lamb

_"ถ้าผมได้เห็นคุณทุกวัน ไปตลอดกาลนะวิล_

_ผมคงจะจดจำเวลานี้ไว้ "_

∞

ชิ้นส่วนถ้วยชาของ _วิล แกรห์ม_ ประกอบกันขึ้นใหม่ด้วยความขุ่นข้นของมหาสมุทรแอตแลนติก ประจุเกลือไหลเวียนเป็นธารเวลา หยุดนิ่งในปราสาทความทรงจำ เขารับรู้ถึงรูปร่างของความสงบผ่อนจาง ณ โถงหน้าซึ่งมาจากโบสถ์นอร์มันที่พาเลอร์โม สลักอยู่บนพื้นลายกะโหลกและตกสะท้อนเหมือนแสงตะวันกระทบเกลียวคลื่นเป็นทอดไป

เขารับรู้แรงขับเคลื่อนของปราสาทธารน้ำ กระทั่งช่วงเวลาที่มันผนวกเชื่อมกับโบสถ์หลังนั้น กระทั่งช่วงเวลาที่เขานั่งอยู่ข้างกาย _ฮันนิบาล เล็คเตอร์_

"อรุณสวัสดิ์ วิล" 

กระจกหน้าต่างสะท้อนเงาเส้นผมเริ่มยาวปรกหลังหู เส้นใยขนสัตว์ถักร้อยสีน้ำตาลเข้มทับเสื้อตัวใน ฮันนิบาลเลิกผ้าม่านออกอีกเล็กน้อย ปล่อยแสงอาทิตย์ทอถึงคนซึ่งนั่งอยู่หน้าอาหารมื้อเช้า วิลตักซุปเข้าปาก ไอร้อนระเหยผ่านจมูก ส่วนผสมบัตเตอร์นัตสควอชไหลลงคอ พ่อครัวของเขาฉลาดพอที่จะรู้ว่าทำอย่างไรจึงจะไม่โดนรสนิยมหักหลังซ้ำสอง

"คุณจะวิจารณ์รสชาติก็ได้ ถึงแม้บางครั้งคุณจะกินเพื่อประทังชีวิตมากกว่าตั้งใจลิ้มรส"

คนฟังเหลือบมองเขาครู่หนึ่ง ช้อนกระทบขอบถ้วยเป็นระยะประสานจังหวะก้าวเดิน ฮันนิบาลละจากหน้าต่างมาสู่ที่นั่งอีกฝั่งของโต๊ะ เขาส่งยิ้มอย่างสุภาพ และวิลมองว่ามันหยาบคาย

"ถ้าผมงดอาหารเช้าคุณจะยอมพูดหรือเปล่า"

ไม่มีคำตอบ

"หรือถ้าผมออกไปตอนนี้เลย และสัญญาว่าจะกลับมาพร้อมสุนัขหลงทางที่หน้าคล้ายวินสตั้น"

คราวนี้วิลตอบเขาด้วยการผุดลุกจากเก้าอี้ สอดมือข้างหนึ่งขยี้ผมลอนไม่เป็นทรงในขณะมืออีกข้างคว้าแก้วน้ำยกขึ้นดื่ม ฮันนิบาลจับจ้องคนตรงหน้าราวกับพิจารณาประติมากรรมชิ้นงามยามเช้า เขารู้ว่าอะไรทำให้คนเลือกเป็นใบ้ พอ ๆ กับที่รู้ว่าอะไรทำให้คนคลุ้มคลั่ง แต่เมื่อจะควานหาสิ่งที่ตนพลาดรู้ไปอย่างแท้จริง วิลก็หายไปหลังบานประตูที่กั้นระหว่างเขากับห้องน้ำเสียแล้ว

ฮันนิบาลเขยื้อนไหล่สองข้าง เท้าแขนวางบนโต๊ะ และสูดลมหายใจเข้า ระลึกถึงสิ่งที่เขาพลาดรู้

σ

การมีอยู่ของปราสาทความทรงจำเกือบจะเป็นสีจืดจางเทียบจากครั้งสุดท้ายที่วิลไปเยือน หกเดือนก่อน ตอนที่แผลเป็นยังเป็นแผลสด โลหิตอาบย้อมขอบหน้าผากลืนสู่ทะเล เขาลืมตามาด้วยความคิดและกาลเวลาขรุขระไม่ปะติดปะต่อ เขาคุ้นเคยกับการฟื้นตัวจากบาดแผลเหมือนที่คุ้นเคยกับการนอนละเมอเมื่อหลายปีที่แล้ว ทว่าการคุ้นเคยไม่ได้หมายความว่ามันไม่สร้างความเจ็บปวด บางครั้งวิลคาดว่าเขาอาจนับวันเวลาผิด ตัวเลขบนปฏิทินไม่มีอะไรสลักสำคัญ ในเมื่อเขากลับมาจากที่นั่งแถวหนึ่งในโบสถ์นอร์มันอย่างสมบูรณ์ก็ภายหลังจากความเจ็บปวดเหล่านั้นบางลงไป

ฮันนิบาลจดจ่อกับรูปวาดของเขาอยู่ที่โต๊ะริมหน้าต่าง ปลายดินสอหยุดชะงักเมื่อรับรู้การเดินผ่านช่องประตูเข้ามา วิลทอดกายกะทัดรัดในเสื้อยืดสีหม่นและกางเกงขาสั้นเหนือเข่าลงบนเก้าอี้บุหนัง เอนกายพิงพนัก หอบอุ้มเครื่องคอมพิวเตอร์พกพาแสดงหน้าข่าวประจำวันในอ้อมแขน

"คุณคิดถึงกลิ่นอาฟเตอร์เชฟบ้างไหมวิล"

คนเป็นหมอถามเสียงลอย ข้อมือระบายเส้นโค้งเว้าบนเยื่อกระดาษอย่างละเมียด

"กลิ่นของวันเก่า ๆ"

เขารู้ว่ามันส่งตรงถึงโสตคนอีกฟากห้อง และวิลคงจะยังทำเหมือนเขาไม่มีตัวตน ฮันนิบาลสลับแผ่นกระดาษ เริ่มวาดรูปใหม่ คราวนี้เส้นประสานเป็นโครงร่างคุ้นตา วิลเคยถามเขาระหว่างใช้มีดผ่าตัดเหลาดินสอให้ในตอนบ่ายของวันที่ฟ้าโปร่ง _'ถ้าคุณนึกถึงผมตอนวาดรูปลงบนกระดาษ มันจะกลายเป็นรูปภาพของอะไร'_ ฮันนิบาลตอบว่า _ปัจจุบัน_

ขณะนี้ปัจจุบันของเขากำลังขมวดคิ้วมุ่น

"คุณจะโทรหาแจ็คไหมถ้ายังไม่พบความคืบหน้าของคดี"

วิลส่งแรงตอบโต้เป็นการขยับตัวเหมือนคลื่นน้ำกระเพื่อม ทว่ามันไม่ค่อยช่วยให้อีกฝ่ายใจชื้น ฮันนิบาลเห็นคำถามของเขาลอยเคว้งบนผิวอากาศ เขากำลังวาดรูปขึ้นใหม่ จากกระดาษแผ่นใหม่ และค้นหาจุดเชื่อมโยงในวันเวลาเก่า ๆ _กลิ่นอาฟเตอร์เชฟยังไม่น่าเศร้าเท่านี้_

"สายตาคุณเหมือนกำลังตำหนิว่าเราต่างก็รู้ว่าเราโทรหาแจ็คไม่ได้ และถ้าผมปฏิเสธ คุณก็จะปักใจเชื่อว่านั่นเป็นฝีมือผมอยู่ดี" ฮันนิบาลว่าด้วยสีหน้าเรียบ "คุณกำลังตำหนิผมหรือตำหนิตัวเองกันแน่"

เขาเก็บแผ่นกระดาษเมื่อความเงียบงันครอบครองพื้นที่เข้านาทีที่สอง การพูดคนเดียวไม่ใช่เรื่องเกินความสามารถแต่ไม่อาจใช่เรื่องถนัดนักสำหรับจิตแพทย์ ถึงกระนั้นฮันนิบาลก็อ่านวิลจากความเงียบ มันเริ่มต้นจากบ่ายวันอาทิตย์ขณะที่สตูว์ในหม้อร้อนกรุ่น วิลเปิดประตูห้องครัวเร็วจนเกือบจะดูเหมือนกระชาก เหงื่ออาบใบหน้าใต้หมวกปีกสั้น ฮันนิบาลเรียกเขาด้วยชื่อต้น ส่วนวิลพ่นคำว่า _เฟรดดี้ ลาวด์ส_ วางหนังสือพิมพ์ที่เขาคงจะได้มันมาระหว่างทางไปสวนสาธารณะลงบนเคาน์เตอร์ แผ่หลาไปด้วยตัวอักษรชำแหละฆาตรกรรมสะเทือนขวัญกับการทำงานของเอฟบีไอ

_"ในบัลติมอร์ ?"_

วิลข่มตา พยักหน้า _"ในบัลติมอร์"_ เขาคว้าหนังสือพิมพ์ติดไปด้วยเพื่อทิ้งลงถังขยะ แต่ไม่อาจทิ้งความคุ้นเคยที่ทำให้รายละเอียดคดีเหล่านั้นโลดแล่นอยู่ในหัวทั้งยามนอนและยามตื่น ฮันนิบาลรู้ความผิดปกติไปของวิลในช่วงเวลาแห่งอาหารมื้อเย็น และยิ่งชัดเจนขึ้นเมื่อจิโยะเคาะประตูในค่ำวันเดียวกันเพื่อนำของประจำสัปดาห์มาส่ง เวลาสองทุ่มสี่สิบนาทีเมื่อห้าวันที่แล้ว วิลทักทายเธอ -- ครั้งสุดท้ายที่เขาได้ยินเสียงสนทนาจากปากวิล แกรห์ม

"เราทั้งคู่"

ฝ่าเท้าหยุดตรงกลางห้อง ระหว่างโต๊ะห่มด้วยรูปวาดและกระดาษบนชั้นหนังสือ ฮันนิบาลหันกลับมา ฟังคนที่เงียบไปร่วมห้าวันกำลังพูดกับเขาเป็นครั้งแรก

"ผมตำหนิเราทั้งคู่"

เมื่อตระหนักว่าเขาไม่สามารถก่อสมาธิต่อหน้าตัวหนังสือพวกนั้นได้ ฮันนิบาลจึงวกกลับมายังเก้าอี้ตัวเดิม ลากมันเข้าไปวางใกล้วิลและทิ้งตัวลงนั่ง

"คุณไม่พูดกับผมร่วมห้าวัน และตัดสินใจพูดคำแรกด้วยการตำหนิ _เรา_ " 

"ผมยังไม่ได้ตำหนิออกมา ผมแค่บอกว่าผมตำหนิ" อีกฝ่ายตอบทั้งที่ตายังมองจอคอมพิวเตอร์พกพาบนตัก

"ในใจ?"

"อาจจะ นั่นคุณกำลังวิเคราะห์ผมเหรอ ผมเลิกบำบัดไปแล้ว"

"คุณไม่พูดตั้งห้าวัน มันเลี่ยงยาก"

วิลผ่อนลมหายใจแผ่ว เก็บคอมพิวเตอร์พกพาของเขาไว้บนโต๊ะใกล้มือ จัดแจงท่าทางหันมานั่งประจันหน้าคนที่เคยได้ชื่อว่าเป็นหมอเจ้าของไข้ เขาซึมซับแสงอาทิตย์ยามบ่ายซึ่งอาบย้อมทั้งห้องเป็นสีน้ำตาลอุ่นเหมือนเสื้อที่ฮันนิบาลสวม

ที่สุดแล้ววิลก็เอ่ยกับเขา เสียงจับละอองแสงลอยฟุ้ง

"ไม่ใช่กลิ่นอาฟเตอร์เชฟหรอกที่ทำให้ผมนึกถึงวันเก่า ๆ" 

"คนเราโหยหาอดีตเมื่อปัจจุบันระทมทุกข์"

วิลแค่นหัวเราะ "ผมเปล่าระทมทุกข์"

"บอกผมหน่อย วิล คุณเห็นอะไรบ้างในความฝัน"

คนฟังส่ายศีรษะ ใช้มือข้างหนึ่งกอบกุมความคิดตัวเองด้วยการสัมผัสที่ขมับ ฮันนิบาลรู้ความหมายซึ่งแฝงอยู่ในอากัปกิริยา ไล่ตั้งแต่ความกังวลที่ซุกซ่อนตามต้นคอ ลาดบ่า มาจนถึงปลายนิ้วเมื่อวิลปล่อยแขนสองข้างวางบนตัก พูดแต่ละพยางค์กับเขาอย่างตั้งใจ

"ผมหยุดทุกอย่างนั่นไปหมดแล้ว เลิกสะดุ้งตื่นตอนกลางดึก เลิกเห็นใครต่อใครเป็นอีกคนที่ไม่ควรเป็น"

_"คุณเลิกคิดจะฆ่าผมด้วยไหมวิล"_

พวกเขาคุ้นเคยกับความเงียบเช่นนี้ดี ความเงียบที่มีพลังในตัวมัน 

"ด็อกเตอร์เล็คเตอร์—"

"หลังจากดิ่งลงมาจากผานั่นด้วยกัน คุณก็จะยังกลับไปเป็นคนที่ไม่ยอมเรียกชื่อต้นของผมได้อยู่อีกเหรอ"

วิลส่ายหน้าอีกครั้ง ค้านเอาความคิดที่จะถูกดึงดูดให้ทะลักออกมาเอาไว้ 

"ผมตายไปแล้วที่นั่น ถ้าคุณต้องการ" ฮันนิบาลพูด วิลไม่ได้สบตาเขา กลัวว่ามันจะว่างเปล่า

"ผมต้องการให้เราตายไปแล้วที่นั่น ถึงตอนนี้มันจะกลายเป็นสิ่งที่ทุกคนเข้าใจ เป็นสิ่งที่แจ็ค เฟรดดี้ อลาน่า หรือใครก็ตามเข้าใจ และต่อให้เรารอดผ่านความตายนั้นมาแล้วหกเดือน ผมก็ยังยืนยันคำเดิมว่าผมไม่ขออะไรที่คุณทำไม่ได้หรอก" ถึงจะพูดอย่างนั้น วิลกลับรู้สึกเหมือนได้ยินตัวเองกำลังอ้อนวอน "คุณแค่— แค่โกหกผมก็ได้"

"คุณเคยบอกว่าอย่าโกหก"

"นั่นมันก่อนผมจะตกลงหนีมากับคุณ"

เพราะไม่ได้สบตา จึงไม่ได้เห็นรอยยิ้มบางปรากฏบนใบหน้าฮันนิบาล วิลหันไปจับจดยอดไม้ซึ่งโผล่พ้นขอบหน้าต่างเป็นเส้นเงา เตือนให้ระลึกถึงเขากวางตัวนั้นที่จากไปโดยไม่รู้สาเหตุ

"เลิกตำหนิตัวเองได้แล้ว วิล" เสียงอีกฝ่ายผ่านเข้าโสตประสาทเขา แผ่วเบาและหนักแน่นเมื่อไม่อาจคาดเดาความหมาย _"ผมไม่ได้ฆ่าใครในบัลติมอร์"_

σ

แต่เมื่อหลงทาง คนเราวกกลับไปหาถนนสายสู่บ้านเกิด และเมื่อบ้านเกิดเป็นสถานที่ซึ่งฮันนิบาลไม่อาจกลับไปเยือนได้ วิลสงสัยว่าเขาวกกลับไปที่ใด

"คุณคิดว่าฮันนิบาลกลับไปที่บัลติมอร์" จิโยะย่ำขาบนพื้นดินชื้นแฉะ ตวัดคันเบ็ดตกปลาให้ทอดระยะไกลขึ้นอีก ส่วนวิลชักรอกสายในมือเขากลับเข้าฝั่ง

"หกเดือนมากพอแล้วสำหรับการจำศีลในฤดูไม่จำเป็น" เขาคว้าปลาขนาดเท่าท่อนแขนขึ้นมาจากปลายเบ็ด หางสะบัดน้ำกระเซ็นเปียกแขนอีกข้าง "ปกติก่อนสัตว์จำศีล มันจะสะสมอาหารจนตัวมันเต็มอิ่ม แต่เมื่อไม่ได้ทำอย่างนั้น ตอนตื่นขึ้นมามันจะกระหาย"

"มันไม่จำศีล แต่ดูท่ามันก็กระหาย" จิโยะเพยิดหน้าไปทางปลาที่ดิ้นขลุกขลักอยู่ในมือวิล หันกลับมารอเหยื่อของเธอทำหน้าที่ของมันบ้าง ทว่าได้แต่รอ

"ขยับเบ็ดของคุณช้า ๆ ถ้าเหยื่อนิ่งไปมันจะดูเหมือนตายแล้ว ถ้าเคลื่อนที่เร็วไป ปลาจะรู้สึกไม่ปลอดภัยและมันจะไม่เขมือบ"

เธอปรับตำแหน่งตามคำแนะนำ มองดูเหยื่อในธารน้ำขยับไหวตามแรงคลื่นตีจากครีบแหวกว่าย "คุณรู้วิธีล่อมันเข้ามา"

วิลยิ้มขื่น เขาเคยได้ยินประโยคทำนองนี้มาก่อน "คุณจะรู้วิธีถ้าคุณเข้าใจมัน"

"คุณเป็นนักใช้เหยื่อล่อ.. ฮันนิบาลเป็นนักล่า" เธอเอ่ยคล้ายวิเคราะห์ เขาแทบจะเห็นเส้นเพรียวบางในน้ำเสียงของเธอยามมันผสานมากับลม เชื่องช้าแกว่งกวนความคิดตกตะกอน "ทำไมเขาถึงต้องกลับไปในที่ที่ไม่ปลอดภัย ทำไมเขาถึงต้องกลับไปที่บัลติมอร์"

"เพราะนักล่าบางประเภทก็ไม่ได้แสวงหาความปลอดภัย ความเสี่ยงทำให้เลือดสูบฉีด"

จิโยะส่ายหน้า "เขาต้องการมัน" เธอเว้นวรรคเพื่อกลั้นหายใจนิ่งเมื่อเห็นปลาว่ายเฉี่ยวสายเบ็ดไป แต่แล้วมันก็ยังไม่ติดกับ "แต่เขาไม่ได้ต้องการมันให้ตัวเขาเอง เขาต้องการมันเพื่อคุณ"

วิลรวบปลาของเขาคล้องสายขึ้นพาดบ่า แสงอาทิตย์คล้อยต่ำของยามเย็นเตรียมจะลาลับ จิโยะถอนหายใจให้ความพยายามครั้งสุดท้ายของเธอก่อนดึงรอกเบ็ดพาเหยื่อที่ใช้การไม่ได้กลับเข้าฝั่ง พื้นดินชื้นแฉะส่งเสียงเป็นจังหวะตามการย่ำเท้า อุณหภูมิเย็นคืบคลานภายใต้ท้องฟ้าสีตะกั่ว

จิโยะสะพายเบ็ดตกปลาของเธอไว้ด้านหลัง "พรุ่งนี้ฉันจะมาลองใหม่"

วิลหัวเราะในลำคอ "คุณกระหาย"

เธอส่งสายตาเป็นความหมายว่า _ก็อาจจะ_ ออกเดินลัดเลียบไปข้างทางกรวดหิน พวกเขาไม่ได้เร่งรีบ ภายใต้จุดเริ่มต้นของราตรีกาลซึ่งเป็นสิ่งหอมหวานสำหรับจิโยะ วิลอยู่ที่นี่มาหกเดือน ไม่ได้พบเจอใครมากมาย ใช้ชีวิตที่เป็นอิสระเบื้องหลังความตายบนหน้าหนังสือพิมพ์ หลายคราเขาเห็นเงาของสิ่งที่ไม่อาจระบุได้เต้นไหวอยู่โดยรอบพื้นที่ เต้นเหมือนเปลวไฟในตะเกียงส่องวอมแวม เต้นเหมือนหัวใจสูบฉีดเลือดในอก บางครั้งมันเป็นเงาของอดีต ไม่ได้ตามหลอกหลอน แค่ประทับอยู่ บางครั้งมันเป็นเงาของอนาคต ล้อหลอกให้แสวงหา

"ฉันนึกว่าคุณตกปลาพวกนี้มาให้ฮันนิบาลทำมื้อค่ำเสียอีก" จิโยะเอ่ยเมื่อบริเวณโรงจอดรถเข้าสู่ระยะสายตา และพบว่ามันว่างเปล่า

"เปล่า เขาบอกว่าจะไม่อยู่สักสองวัน"

"เข้าเมืองเหรอ"

"ผมไม่รู้"

จิโยะชะงักปลายเท้าของเธอเมื่อถึงจุดแยกทาง เตรียมจะบอกลาในความเย็นชืด ทว่าเธอเพียงแต่ทิ้งทวนคำถามกับเขา 

"นักใช้เหยื่อล่อเองก็ฆ่าเหมือนกัน คุณคิดว่ามันจะกระหายหรือเปล่า"

เมื่อเธอหันหลังเดินออกไป วิลทิ้งช่วงอึดใจและหันกลับเข้าหาตัวบ้าน ก่อนถึงประตู เขาเงยหน้ามองสิ่งตั้งตระหง่านเป็นปราการโดดเดี่ยวท่ามกลางแมกไม้ เมื่อไม่มีฮันนิบาลมันจะโดดเดี่ยวยิ่งขึ้นในความรู้สึก ขณะนี้วิลไม่ได้สงสัยว่าตนเองจะกระหายหรือไม่ในวันข้างหน้า มากไปกว่าการสงสัยในเส้นถนนยามตัวเขาเองหลงทาง ว่ามันวกกลับไปสู่อะไร

σ

เขาตื่นขึ้นตอนตีสองสิบนาที

ด้วยประสาทที่ไวต่อเสียง และสัญชาตญาณจับความผิดแปลกที่ติดเป็นนิสัย วิลได้ยินล้อบดถนนเคลื่อนสู่บริเวณทางเข้าในขณะเขาลุกจากเตียงไปยังหน้าต่าง แสงดวงไฟหน้ารถสาดพื้นและดับลง เขาเห็นฮันนิบาลก้าวออกจากรถตรงฝั่งคนขับ เมื่อเท้าสองข้างแตะพื้นประตูอีกฝั่งจึงเปิดออก เจ้าของรถยกมือสองข้างยอมจำนน 

เขาเห็นชายแปลกหน้าสามคนกับกระบอกปืน

วิลถอยไปยังตู้ข้างเตียงก่อนเลื่อนเปิดลิ้นชักคว้าอาวุธชนิดเดียวกันนั้นออกมา เงี่ยหูฟังในความมืด เขาได้ยินเสียงไขกุญแจ เสียงพื้นรองเท้า และเสียงลมหายใจ เขาย่องออกมาจากห้องและเสียงกระซิบกลายเป็นเสียงโหวกเหวกที่ชั้นล่าง ตามด้วยเสียงฮันนิบาลปฏิเสธว่า _บ้านหลังนี้ไม่มีใครอยู่_

เขาเห็นชายแปลกหน้าสามคนนั้นในเครื่องแบบ

**"ขึ้นไปค้นข้างบน"**

หนึ่งในพวกเขาออกคำสั่ง วิลใช้หลังพิงกำแพง ขวามือคือราวบันได มีช่องให้ส่องเห็นร่างสูงหกฟุตเศษกำลังก้าวขึ้นมาทีละขั้นพร้อมอาวุธ เบื้องล่างเป็นเงาวูบไหวหน้ากระบอกไฟฉาย ทาทับด้วยแสงจันทร์ผ่านหน้าต่างพอให้มองเห็นฮันนิบาลกำลังยกแขนค้างระหว่างถูกประกบด้วยปลายปืนทั้งด้านขวาและหลัง วิลได้ยินเสียงเขา

"วิล แกรห์ม ตายไปแล้ว" 

"หุบปาก" 

ปลายรองเท้าหนังแตะบันไดขั้นบนสุด วิลกระชับด้ามปืนแนบมือขาวซีด ฮันนิบาลรู้สึกถึงเนื้อสัมผัสปากกระบอกอาวุธจรดขมับ ลมหายใจเย็นเยือกไหลกลับเข้าไขกระดูก เขาฝ่าฝืนคำสั่งนั้นตะโกนบอกวิล

_**"พวกมันไม่ใช่ตำรวจ"** _

แรงกระแทกเข้าหน้าขาสะกัดกั้นแขกไม่พึงประสงค์ล้มลงข้างราวบันได วิลก้มหลบกระสุนโลหะตะกั่วพุ่งตัดจากชั้นล่างขึ้นมาปักผนัง อีกสองนัดฝังเข้าแจกันแตกกระจาย เขาถีบด้ามปืนซึ่งหลุดร่วงก่อนมืออีกฝ่ายที่กำลังล้มลุกคลุกคลานอยู่ด้านหน้าจะคว้าถึง มันจึงหันมาจับท่อนขาเขาดึงลากไปหลังกำแพง วิลเห็นฮันนิบาลยึดปืนกระบอกหนึ่งจากชายสองคนด้านล่างได้พอดีที่หางตา ก่อนสิ่งที่เจ้าตัวเห็นจะเป็นก้นแจกันหนักอึ้งอีกใบทุ่มเข้าหาจากเหนือร่าง

เขาเอี้ยวหลบ --

เครื่องกระเบื้องเคลือบฟาดพื้นดังแหลมเฉียดใบหู แรงศอกกระทุ้งสวนคนในเครื่องแบบให้พลาดท่า วิลคว้าเศษชิ้นแจกันที่แตกออกเป็นสามเหลี่ยมขนาดใหญ่กว่าฝ่ามือติดขึ้นมาและไม่ทันทรงตัวได้ก็โดนอัดล้มลงไปอีกครั้ง

เขาได้กลิ่นคาวเลือด 

ซ่านซึมในเนื้อเยื่อฉีกขาด สัญชาตญาณเร่งเร้า หัวใจเต้นตุบ เขาผลักร่างซึ่งถูกปักอกด้วยชิ้นส่วนแจกันนั้นให้หงายหลัง พุ่งไปคว้าปืนบนพื้นซึ่งห่างออกไปสองฟุต เขาหอบไม่เป็นจังหวะในขณะยืนขึ้นหลังราวบันไดและเล็งมันไปยังชายในเครื่องแบบอีกคนที่ชั้นล่างซึ่งกำลังระบายโทสะปล่อยหมัดชกฮันนิบาล

เขาเห็นนักล่าที่ปลายกระบอกปืน

**"วิล"**

เรียวนิ้วสั่นระริก ร่างชายแปลกหน้าอีกคนห่มด้วยเครื่องแบบย้อมโลหิตนอนเป็นศพไปแล้วที่ประตูทางเข้า ส่วนหนึ่งเดียวที่เหลือถูกแรงกระโจนจากฮันนิบาลโหมใส่ชนเก้าอี้ล้มครืน เมื่อตะเกียกตะกายขึ้นมา ฮันนิบาลดึงรั้งเขาถอยกรูดไปด้วยกันจนติดผนัง ใช้ท่อนแขนเต็มไปด้วยรอยฟกช้ำโอบรัดคอ กดแรงลดทอนลมหายใจของร่างที่ดิ้นขลุกขลักเหมือนคนจมน้ำ ขลุกขลักเหมือนปลาปลายสายเบ็ด วิลได้ยินเสียงบีบรัดของกล้ามเนื้อเกร็งราวกับเส้นเลือดเต้นเร่าอยู่ในวงแขนเขาเอง

ฮันนิบาลมองขึ้นมา บอกเสียงพร่า

**"ยิง"**

"ฮันนิบาล—"

**"ยิงเขาไม่ก็ยิงผม ตอนที่ยังทัน"**

เขามอบมันให้วิล _โอกาสบนขอบหน้าผา_ หวนมาทิ้งถ่วงน้ำหนักอยู่ในมืออีกครั้ง

_**"วิล"** _

จิตวิญญาณถูกกระชาก ตอนตีสองยี่สิบหกนาที

วิล แกรห์ม ลั่นไกปืน

σ

เขาขับรถออกไปใต้ท้องฟ้ามืดมน

อดีตจืดจาง ปัจจุบันจืดจาง อนาคตพร่ามัวเหมือนไม่ได้คงอยู่

เขาปล่อยให้จิตวิญญาณอาบด้วยแสง สว่างเหมือนแรงเทียนจากจุดกำเนิด ผ่อนลงด้วยการทิ้งระยะของเสาไฟริมถนน ชั่วขณะหนึ่งวิลลืมรับรู้ไปว่าเขาอยู่ที่ใด บนเตียงนอนชุ่มเหงื่อที่วูลฟ์แทร็ปในเวอร์จิเนียร์ ข้างตู้หนังสือที่เป็นเหมือนหลุมหลบภัยในบัลติมอร์ หน้าห้องบรรยายในควอนติโก ใจกลางหอศิลป์อุฟฟีซีในฟลอเรนซ์ หรือเพียงแต่นั่งอยู่ที่เบาะคนขับในรถบนถนนตัดผ่านบ้านหลังนั้นซึ่งดูจะยาวไปไม่มีสิ้นสุด

เขานึกถึงภาพวาดบอลติเชลลี ตอนที่ล้อยางเสียดทานถนนกระชากตัวรถหยุดนิ่ง และเขาปลดกลอนประตูเพื่อเคลื่อนตัวออกมา วิลลืมรับรู้ความเจ็บแปลบของแผลที่ฝ่ามือไปพร้อมกันเมื่อเขาหันไปพบดวงไฟหน้ารถจักรยานยนต์คันหนึ่งซึ่งขับตามมา

เครื่องยนต์ดับสนิทเมื่อร่นระยะเข้าใกล้ ฮันนิบาลลงจากรถจักรยานยนต์คันนั้น คอเสื้อหลุดรุ่ยอย่างไม่เป็นธรรมชาติเพราะกระดุมสองเม็ดบนขาดหาย ใบหน้าแต้มด้วยรอยช้ำเหนือโหนกแก้มและมุมปากซึมเลือด

**" _อย่า_ บอกให้ผมทำแบบนั้นอีก" ** วิลไม่แน่ใจว่าเขาแค่พูดออกไปหรือกำลังแผดเสียง นิ้วมือข้างขวาของเขาสั่นอย่างไม่อาจควบคุม

ฮันนิบาลไม่ตอบโต้ เพียงแต่ละจากรถที่จอดไว้และตรงเข้ามาหา ดวงตาสำรวจใบหน้าซีดก่อนหลุบลงไปยังบาดแผล เขาช้อนประคองมือข้างนั้นของวิลขึ้นมาดูสภาพก่อนจะอ้อมไปอีกด้านของตัวรถและกลับมาพร้อมผ้าผืนบาง บรรจงพันหุ้มแผลที่เกิดจากชิ้นส่วนแจกันบาดไปจนถึงรอยถลอกแดงที่ข้อกระดูกหลังมือ

"คุณต้องห้ามเลือดไว้ก่อน ในรถไม่มียา" เขากดผ้าซับแผ่วเบา สีแดงของโลหิตซึมขึ้นบนผิวผ้าขาวหม่น กระทั่งเรียวนิ้วหยุดสั่นไป "คุณขับออกมาไกล"

"ผมยังไม่รู้สึกว่าไปถึงไหนเลย"

อากาศเย็นบนถนนแผ่คลุมร่าง วิลกลับมาสู่ความคุ้นเคยของช่วงเวลาหกเดือนในการฟื้นตัวจากบาดแผล และบางทีคราวนี้มันอาจใช้เพียงหกนาที เขาสงสัยว่ารอยนี้จะทิ้งแผลเป็นไว้ได้ลึกเท่าใด

"พวกมันเป็นนักล่าหัว มีใครบางคนรู้ว่าผมยังไม่ตาย อาจรวมถึงคุณด้วย พวกนั้นสวมเครื่องแบบเพื่อจะทำให้ไม่เป็นที่น่าจับตาเวลาเพ่นพ่านไปตอนกลางคืน"

"ผมไม่อยากรู้ ไม่อีกต่อไปแล้ว"

"สายตาคุณไม่ได้บอกอย่างนั้น" ฮันนิบาลว่าพลางเอียงศีรษะเพื่อช้อนมองใบหน้าก้มต่ำของอีกคน วิลย้อนสบตาเขาภายใต้กรอบคิ้วขมวดเล็กน้อย เมื่ออดไม่ได้เขาจึงเลื่อนมือขวาสัมผัสวิลที่ข้างแก้ม เรียวนิ้วกอบกุมใต้สันกราม เกลี่ยบนรอยแผลเป็นที่ทิ้งไว้จากเหตุการณ์เมื่อหกเดือนก่อน วิลผ่อนลมหายใจหนัก อาการหอบสั่นของเขามักจะเบาลงด้วยมือข้างนั้น "คุณจะไปที่ไหน วิล"

"ผมต้องการที่สูดหายใจ"

ฮันนิบาลมองอย่างพินิจ "ไกลขนาดนี้เชียว?"

ได้ยินดังนั้นคนฟังจึงผละหันมองโดยรอบ เลนถนนแคบ ต้นไม้ขึ้นเรียงรายขนัดตัดท้องฟ้าเป็นสีเทา วิลตระหนักว่าเขาอาจจะเพิ่งขับเวียนวนเหมือนคนหลงทิศ

"มันทำให้คุณหายใจโล่งขึ้นหรือยัง"

วิลซบหน้ากับฝ่ามือ ใช้นิ้วดันข้างสันจมูก พยายามยกกรอบคิ้วหาความโล่ง เขาถามกลับประโยคนั้นขณะทิ้งกายหนักอึ้งลงนั่งบนพื้นและพิงหลังกับประตูรถ เหยียดสองขาหละหลวม "คุณเคยรู้สึกเหมือนลมหายใจหนักอยู่ในลำคอไหม" วิลไม่ได้คาดหวังคำตอบจริงจัง ฮันนิบาลจึงหย่อนกายลงนั่งข้างเขา

"คุณตำหนิเราอีกแล้วเหรอ"

"ผมไม่รู้ว่าเหลืออะไรที่ผมยังไม่ได้ตำหนิอีก"

"คุณคิดมากเกินไป วิล คิดมากเกินไปในบางครั้ง"

คนฟังคาดว่าตนเองคงหันไปเจอใบหน้าด้านข้างของฮันนิบาล ทว่าอีกฝ่ายมองเขาอยู่ก่อนแล้ว วิลสบสายตาที่เหมือนกำลังพยายามมองทะลุผ่านความคิดเขาไว้เสี้ยววินาทีก่อนหันกลับ ปล่อยตาทอดจับอีกฟากของถนนไปเรื่อยเปื่อย "ความคิดไม่ใช่อาชญากรรม"

"อาจใช่ บางทีความคิดก็อันตรายกว่า" ฮันนิบาลว่า "หรืออย่างน้อยมันก็เริ่มสร้างสิ่งอันตรายได้ก่อน" เขาปล่อยสายตาไปสู่อีกฝั่งบ้าง เลื่อนลอยไปตามยอดไม้ไหวเอื่อยเฉื่อย นึกถึงความรู้สึกยามพวกเขานั่งถกบทสนทนา ทั้งเปิดเผยและซ่อนเร้น แต่เวลานี้ไร้ซึ่งเก้าอี้สองตัวอาบย้อมด้วยแสงแดดริมหน้าต่าง ไร้ซึ่งจิตวิญญาณแฝงอยู่ในงานศิลปะ มีเพียงความเงียบสงบบนเส้นถนนก่อนตีสามและลมหายใจเย็นแห้ง

"บางทีที่นี่อาจเป็นส่วนหนึ่งของปราสาทความทรงจำ" 

"ของคุณหรือของผม"

"ของคุณและของผม" วิลตอบ "ส่วนที่คุณเคยบอกว่าเราใช้ร่วมกัน"

ถึงจะกล่าวอย่างนั้น ฮันนิบาลก็ไม่เคยตรึกตรองมาก่อนว่ามันจะเป็นส่วนไหน รูปร่างอย่างไร เขาอาจตอบได้ว่ามันคือโบสถ์นอร์มันในส่วนโถงหน้านั่น ถ้าไม่ฉุกคิดได้เสียก่อนว่าวิลแทบจะกลายเป็นส่วนหนึ่งของทุกที่ เขาจึงถาม "ถ้านี่เป็นอีกส่วนหนึ่งของปราสาทความทรงจำ คุณจะกลับมาไหมเมื่อไม่มีที่ไป" แม้ว่าการไม่มีที่ไปของวิล แกรห์ม ไม่มีอยู่จริง ฮันนิบาลรู้แก่ใจดี สักวันนกที่ปีกกล้าขาแข็งจะโบยบินออกจากกรงซึ่งไม่ได้ลงกลอนประตู ถนนจะนำเขาสู่โลกกว้างใหญ่ แต่จืดชืดไร้ตัวตน ถึงกระนั้น สักวันที่จะมาถึง เขาคงกลายเป็นเรื่องเก่า ๆ ที่ถูกหวนระลึกได้เมื่อสูดกลิ่นน่าเศร้าของอาฟเตอร์เชฟ

"ผมหวังว่าเราจะมีที่ไป ตราบใดที่คุณยังอยากให้เรามี"

"คุณคิดว่าผมจงใจพาพวกนักล่าหัวมา"

"สายตาคุณไม่ได้ปฏิเสธข้อนั้น" วิลย้อนคำ "ต่อให้คดีที่บัลติมอร์ไม่ใช่ฝีมือคุณจริง ๆ หรือต่อให้ศพทั้งสามในบ้านหลังนั้นไม่ใช่เพราะคุณจงใจนำมันมาถึงมือผม แต่ผมรู้" สิ่งที่วิลนิยามมันว่าความกระหายอันเงียบสงบซึ่งจะปะทุได้มากกว่าความเงียบที่มีพลัง "ผมรู้จัก **คุณ** "

"งั้นสายตาผมปฏิเสธอะไร"

วิลหันมามองตามคาด ต่อหน้าสีเขียวฟ้าเหมือนทะเลลึก ฮันนิบาลนึกสงสัยในวิธีการอันประณีตที่จะล่วงรู้ความคิดของคนทั้งโลก ว่าวิล แกรห์ม สามารถใช้มันจนประสบความสำเร็จต่อคนรอบข้างมากมาย โดยไม่อาจสัมผัสถึงความรู้สึกที่เขามีให้ได้อย่างไร

"สายตาคุณยอมรับมากกว่าปฏิเสธ" วิลเห็นริมฝีปากคนข้างกายยกยิ้ม ก่อนเจ้าตัวจะหันไปพิงศีรษะกับประตูรถด้วยท่าทีผ่อนคลายลง พวกเขาจึงยังอยู่ ณ ที่นี้เนิ่นนาน มากพอให้วิลถามขึ้นมาในความเงียบ _"ทำไมถึงบอกให้ผมยิงคุณ"_

"คุณรู้ว่าทำไม วิล" เสียงฮันนิบาลผ่อนจางอยู่ในลำคอเมื่อเขาหลับตา _"ทำไม"_

"คุณอยากรู้ว่าผมจะทำยังไงต่อ หลังจากเรื่องทั้งหมดที่ผ่านมา ผมจะกล้าฆ่าคุณหรือเปล่า -- _ผมจะอยากฆ่าคุณหรือเปล่า"_ ก้มมองผ้าพันบาดแผลในมือ เขากำมันไว้หลวม ๆ "แต่คุณก็รู้ว่าผมไม่ต้องการทำอย่างนั้นอีก ผมไม่หาทางออก ผมอยู่ในที่ที่ต้องอยู่และคุณต้องอยู่ แม้ว่าผมจะเข้าใจโลกในแบบที่คุณมองว่ามันเป็น แต่ผมไม่สามารถลืมตามามองมันได้อย่างคุณ"

หากหกเดือนที่ผ่านมาบอกเล่าเป็นตัวอักษรอยู่บนหน้ากระดาษ วินาทีนี้จะเป็นท่อนความที่เด่นชัด วิลเคยสงสัยว่าระหว่างเขาทั้งคู่ ใครคนใดคนหนึ่งจะอยู่รอดได้หรือไม่ในการแยกจากกัน แต่เห็นได้ชัดว่าหน้าผานั้นกลับรวมพวกเขาเป็นหนึ่ง และเมื่อถูกความตายปฏิเสธ เขาจึง _อยู่_

"โลกของคุณกับผมบิดเบี้ยวเกินกว่าจะทับซ้อนกันได้แนบสนิท ต่อให้ผสานกัน เราต่างก็จะมีส่วนหนึ่งในตัวที่ยังคงโดดเดี่ยวอยู่บนโลกใบนี้" วิลเอ่ยเบาเท่าเสียงกระซิบ ความจริงซึ่งกัดกร่อนพวกเขา

ฮันนิบาลลืมตา มองท้องฟ้าเบื้องบน "สักวันหนึ่งคุณจะทนความบิดเบี้ยวของมันไม่ไหว สักวันหนึ่งคุณจะอยากกลับไปที่หน้าผา ความโดดเดี่ยวจะสร้างรอยแผล"

"ผมชินแล้วกับรอยแผล"

"มันสามารถทำให้คุณเจ็บปวดได้อยู่ดี"

"มันก็สามารถทำให้คุณเจ็บปวดได้เหมือนกัน"

แต่เขาไม่เคยสุขสำราญกับความเจ็บปวดประเภทใดมาก่อน ทั้งหมดที่ต้องทำจึงคือการใช้เวลา ไม่ว่าเพียงพริบตาหรือชั่วกัปชั่วกัลป์ ห้าวันหรือนานถึงครึ่งปี ปลายนิ้วของทั้งคู่แตะกันบนพื้นถนน บังเอิญและจงใจอย่างไร้สาเหตุ เมื่อความเงียบอาจถือว่าตอบรับไปโดยปริยาย ฮันนิบาลจึงจับมือข้างนั้นของวิลคว่ำลงบนมือซ้ายที่หงายไว้ของตนเอง ตระหนักว่านกของเขาปีกกล้าขาแข็งมาตั้งแต่เริ่ม และเหตุใดจึงไม่บินจากไป

เขาสอดเรียวนิ้วประสานจนสัมผัสถึงความอุ่นในเนื้อผ้าพันแผล ที่ซึ่งมือของเขาจะรักษา ได้มากเท่าที่มือของเขาจะทำลาย

"คุณจะกลับไปไม่พูดกับผมอีกไหม ทุกครั้งที่มีคนตายเพิ่ม"

วิลไม่คิดว่าประโยคนั้นตลกร้าย แต่เขายิ้ม "คุณกำลังยอมรับเหรอว่าคุณกลับไปที่บัลติมอร์"

"ผมกำลังสันนิษฐาน" ฮันนิบาลเอ่ยคลุมเครือ ภาวนาไม่ให้วิลบอกกับเขาเหมือนวันนั้นที่ข้างเตียง ' _ผมคิดถึงหมาของผม ผมจะไม่คิดถึงคุณ'_ เพราะนั่นเป็นประโยคน่าเอ็นดูและชวนบอบช้ำไปพร้อมกัน

"ผมบอกคุณเป็นครั้งที่สาม ผมไม่ขออะไรที่คุณทำไม่ได้"

"คุณเลยจะบังคับผมแทน"

เขาไม่คิดว่าจะได้เห็นวิลยิ้ม เหมือนกับที่เขาไม่คิดว่าตนเองจะยิ้มตามไปด้วย มันจึงกลายเป็นรอยยิ้มแห่งการเย้ยหยันความเจ็บปวดขณะที่พวกเขากำลังเรียนรู้ความโดดเดี่ยวในตัวตน ความโดดเดี่ยวซึ่งพวกเขาคุ้นชินและใช้มันร่วมกัน ฝังอยู่ในช่องที่ประสานไม่ลงรอยของโลกบิดเบี้ยวทั้งสองใบ

"ผมอยากรู้ว่าเราจะมีอิทธิพลต่อกันและกันได้มากเท่าไหน และนานเท่าไร" น้ำเสียงวิลคล้ายถามตนเองมากกว่าส่งหาคู่สนทนา สิ่งที่สงสัยมาตลอดหกเดือน หากเขาเป็นนักล่าที่ไม่อาจยอมปล่อยให้สัญชาตญาณดิบออกล่า ฮันนิบาลจะหาทางกดมันไว้เช่นเดียวกันกับเขาได้หรือไม่ 

"มากเท่าที่เมื่อคุณอยากกลับไปที่หน้าผา ผมจะพูดคำว่าขอร้อง"

ฮันนิบาลตอบเช่นนั้น ในโลกใบอื่น เขาจะตระกองกอดคนตรงหน้าด้วยอ้อมแขน ในตัวตนอื่น เขาจะประทับริมฝีปากฝากจูบหวานล้ำ หากแต่ที่สุดของเขาจะทำได้ในเวลานี้ คือกล่าวประโยคที่สามารถใส่ความรู้สึกทั้งหมดของเขาลงไป 

"และผมจะพยายาม"

มันไม่ใช่คำสาบาน วิลรู้ทันทีที่เขาได้ยิน มีบางอย่างในตัวฮันนิบาลเปลี่ยน เหมือนที่มีบางอย่างในตัวเขาเปลี่ยน ก่อนและหลังพวกเขาเจอกัน ไม่ว่าพวกเขาจะยอมรับหรือไม่ก็ตาม เมื่อฝ่ายใดฝ่ายหนึ่งพยายามจะควบคุมมากเท่าไร เขาย่อมกลายเป็นฝ่ายถูกควบคุมไปพร้อมกันด้วยเสมอ

และเมื่อเป็นเช่นนั้น ส่วนใหม่ของปราสาทความทรงจำจึงก่อขึ้นตรงนี้ ที่คงจะครองพื้นที่น้อยที่สุดในบริเวณกว้างขวางของฮันนิบาล กั้นมันออกจากส่วนอื่นด้วยกำแพงที่มีรอยร้าว และเป็นจุดหมายให้สายถนนยามหลงทางได้นำเขาทั้งสองมาถึง

_"คุณจะเห็นผมทุกวันไปตลอดกาล ฮันนิบาล ดังนั้นจดจำช่วงเวลานี้ไว้ "_

เขาอยู่บนรถคันเดิมอีกครา ความคิดตะหนักรับรู้ บนเบาะข้างคนขับขณะที่ฮันนิบาลเป็นฝ่ายบังคับพวงมาลัย มุ่งหน้าตรงไปตามทาง จิตวิญญาณอาบย้อมด้วยแสงดาว

"มีบางคนรู้แล้วว่าเรายังไม่ตาย สักวันคงมากันเพิ่มอีก ถ้าคุณอยากย้ายไปอยู่ที่อื่น.."

"ไม่เป็นไรครับ" วิลบอกในขณะสายตาทอดมองถนนเบื้องหน้า "ผมถนัดจับผู้บุกรุกมากกว่าย้ายบ้านหนี"

คนฟังเพียงแต่ยกยิ้มพึงใจ จุดหมายหวนไปสู่สถานที่ซึ่งจากมา ฝ่ามือของเขาจะนองด้วยโลหิตสักวันหนึ่งข้างหน้าหรือไม่ไม่อาจล่วงรู้ แต่สัญชาตญาณจะปลุกเร้าให้พวกเขาหาทางรอด แท้จริงแล้วกรงอาจกว้างใหญ่พอให้ขังโลกไว้ทั้งใบ และพวกเขาจะเป็นอิสระอยู่นอกซี่กรงนั้น

วิลหลับตา เอนกายพิงศีรษะกับเบาะรถ มองเห็นโลกในวิถีของเขา ส่วนฮันนิบาลจดจำปัจจุบันข้างกายไว้ทุกรายละเอียดเมื่อล้อยางหยุดสนิท ครั้นยามรุ่งสางผ่านพ้นไป ภาพวาดในกระดาษบนโต๊ะทำงานของเขาจะสมบูรณ์กว่าเดิม


End file.
